Engraved in My Heart
by YuanMi 26 Cactaceae
Summary: Kibum tak menyadari jika takdir mempermainkan cintanya dengan Choi Siwon, sosok pelukis yang mencintai akan karya - karya luar biasanya. Bagi Siwon lukisan adalah bagian dari hidupnya,ia hidup untuk melukis,ia mati pun karena untuk melukis,hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya melukis untuk yang pertama & terakhir kalinya. Cast/Pair: SiBum/WonMi - DLDR


_**Author : YuanMi 412**_

_**Tittle : Engraved in My Heart**_

_**Cast/Pairing : **__**Siwon/Kibum, **_Siwon/Zhou Mi (Slight)

Desclaimer : All Cast have disclaimer!

_**Summary : Kibum tak menyadari jika takdir mempermainkan cintanya dengan seorang Choi Siwon, sosok pelukis yang begitu mencintai akan karya - karya luar biasanya... Bagi Siwon lukisan adalah bagian dari hidupnya, ia hidup untuk melukis, ia mati pun karena untuk melukis, hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu dengan sosok yang membuatnya melukis untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. **_

Rated : T

Warn : Official Combined with UnOfficial Pair!

Typo's/ Miss Typo

**Don't Like Don't Read | NO SIDER LINES**

* * *

_**Author Pov**_

* * *

Udara sore di kota Seoul berhembus begitu hangat, dengan udara yang begitu menenangkan hati itu tentu saja membawa perasaan damai bagi siapapun, begitu juga dengan sesosok _namja_ yang tengah tersenyum seraya menatap karya lukisan yang ada dihadapannya, sebut saja nama _namja_ itu Siwon. Ya, Siwon adalah seseorang yang sangat hobi akan melukis, bahkan dari hobinya itu ia menghasilkan tak sedikit uang karena karyanya begitu luar biasa indah, seolah – olah lukisan yang ia buat bisa mewakili perasaannya…

.

.

.

.

.

CKLEK…. Rupanya ada sosok lain yang membuka pintu dimana Siwon kini berada di galeri lukisannya, sontak Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum begitu lembut dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kibum_-ah_…." Gumam Siwon yang begitu lirih saat ia menyadari bahwa kekasih hatinya tengah datang untuk menemuinya.

.

.

Siwon dan Kibum adalah sepasang _namja_ yang sama – sama terjebak dalam takdir cinta hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih special. Meskipun pada awalnya Kibum begitu takut untuk mengakui bahwa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang sudah Siwon ungkapkan kepadanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya memang sudah terjebak akan pesona seorang Choi Siwon.

"_Chagiya… I Miss You_…." Ucap Kibum seraya memeluk Siwon erat, ia salurkan rasa rindunya yang begitu dalam, karena sudah satu minggu keduanya tidak bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan masing – masing.

"_Ne, Chagi… I Miss You Too_…." Balas Siwon seraya mengecup kening Kibum begitu hangat.

Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan masing – masing dan Kibum tiba – tiba menatap kedua iris obsidian Siwon…

"_Waeyo Chagi_…." Ujar Siwon seraya mengusap lembut surai hitam legam _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"_A-Aniya_ Siwon_ Hyeong_…." Kibum langsung memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Siwon karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba hatinya mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Hey… Berceritalah kepadaku _chagi_…." Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya diantara wajah Kibum yang tertunduk lesu.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon tengah berada di sebuah restoran, ia menunggu orang yang ingin dibuatkan sebuah lukisan olehnya, sudah hampir satu jam ia berada disana,dan akhirnya muncul juga sosok yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, sosok jangkung dengan tubuh yang proposional, kulit putih tanpa cacatnya dan juga senyumnya yang begitu hangat selalu ia pancarkan bahkan ketika ia berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Siwon di salah satu meja yang bernomor 412 itu.

"_Annyeonghasseo…_. Benarkah Anda Choi Siwon sang pelukis yang begitu popular di abad ini? Perkenalkan, nama saya Zhou Mi, saya melalui Leeteuk _Hyeong_, meminta Anda untuk memberikan karya terbaik Anda untuk saya." Ucap _namja_ jangkung itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Siwon menjadi salah tingkah mendengar pujian _client_nya yang rupanya bernama Zhou Mi itu,"A-Anda jangan terlalu berlebih Zhou Mi_-sshi_, saya tak sehebat itu… Oh ya ngomong – ngomong, apa maksud Anda meminta saya untuk memberikan karya terbaik saya untuk Anda?" Siwon menatap _intens_ kearah lawan bicaranya itu.

"_Ne_, Anda benar, saya mohon lukislah saya." Pinta Zhou Mi penuh harap.

Siwon begitu terkejut dengan permintaan kliennya itu, "Me-melukis Anda?"

"_Ne_, saya tahu sebelumnya karya – karya Anda tidak pernah melukis karya semacam ini, tapi tolong kali ini saja lakukan untuk saya, s-saya akan membayar berapapun yang Anda inginkan." Ujar Zhou Mi begitu penuh harap.

"B-Bukan masalah uang Zhou Mi_-sshi_, h-hanya saja saya tidak mau jika nanti Anda akan kecewa dengan hasil lukisan saya."

Zhou Mi tersenyum tipis kearah Siwon, "Siwon_-sshi_, saya yakin Anda pasti akan bisa melakukannya. Saya tunggu karya Anda untuk saya ini minggu depan _ne_? Dan kita akan bertemu di tempat ini kembali." Lalu _namja_ jangkung itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Saya masih ada urusan lain, saya harus permisi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Zhou Mi seraya tersenyum begitu hangat.

"_N-Ne_ Zhou Mi_-sshi_." Siwon juga ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pandangan kedua iris obsidiannya terus mengikuti kemana arah perginya Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Siwon duduk termangu seraya terus menatap kearah kanvasnya, karena ia sendiri bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Aishhh, kenapa aku langsung meng-iya-kan saja permintaannya?" Ucap Siwon seraya mengacak surai hitam legamnya begitu kasar.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Siwon terdiam, namun selama itu juga ia tak melakukan apapun untuk memulai lukisannya.

Siwon mengambil kuas yang ia letakkan di sebelah kanvasnya. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu memejamkan kedua iris obsidiannya, dan ia mulai menggerakkan jari jemarinya untuk melukis Zhou Mi yang wajahnya tergambar jelas dalam pikirannya. "D-dia begitu cantik." Gumam Siwon tanpa sadar disela – sela pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga larut malam Siwon mengerjakan tugasnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup pas goresan – goresan sketsa yang ia tuangkan ke dalam kanvasnya, ia langsung menutup kertas kanvas itu dengan kain tipis, dan ia berencana untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu esok harinya.

Senyum puas terukir jelas dari wajah tampannya itu, dan ia ingat betul akan perkataan Zhou Mi bahwa memang ia tak akan mengecewakan clientnya itu.

"_Gomawo_ Zhou Mi_-sshi_…" Gumam Siwon seraya mematikan lampu di ruang gallery lukisan yang ada di rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi pagi sekali Kibum sudah datang menemui Siwon, ia berencana untuk menemani Siwon seharian ini karena kebetulan hari ini ia libur dari pekerjaannya.

Kibum mengambil kunci duplicate rumah Siwon, karena kekasihnya sendiri yang memberikan kunci rumahnya itu kepada Kibum. Kini ia berjalan kearah kamar Siwon dan hendak membangunkan _namja_ terkasihnya itu.

"TOK… TOK… TOK…" Kibum mengetok pintu kamar Siwon, namun tak ada balasan dari ruangan dibalik pintu itu.

"Siwon _Hyeong_…. apa kau ada di dalam?" Ucap Kibum sedikit ragu.

Kibum memegang pegangan pintu kamar Siwon itu dan hendak membukanya, "Siwon _Hyeong_, aku masuk _ne_?"

CKLEK…. Setelah pintu itu terbuka tak ada sosok Siwon disana, bahkan tempat tidurnya sudah nampak rapi. "Kemana dia…" Gumam Kibum seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi namun pintu tersebut sudah terbuka berarti sudah pasti Siwon tak ada disana.

"Apa mungkin dia sekarang…." Ucap Kibum seraya bergegas pergi ke ruang galeri milik Siwon, ia langsung membuka saja pintu ruangan itu.

"S-Siwon _Hyeong_…." Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya bingung, karena ruangan itu masih nampak gelap, ia langsung menyalakan lampu yang ada di ruangan itu.

"_Hyeong_…. sebenarnya kau ada dimana uh?" Ucap Kibum begitu kesal. Kini ia membuka tirai – tirai di ruangan itu, agar setidaknya ruangan itu tidak pengap.

Benar saja angin pagi langsung berhembus begitu lembut dan membelai wajah putis mulusnya.

"Uh segar sekali…." Ujar Kibum seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk meregangkan otot – ototnya. Saat ia meregangkan kedua tangannya itu, pandangan kedua irisnya tak sengaja menatap ke sebuah lukisan yang digarap oleh Siwon semalam. Kibum berjalan perlahan kearah lukisan itu dan memperhatikan secara seksama sketsa yang ada dihadapannya. Lagi – lagi ia dibuat bingung oleh _namja_ yang ia cintai itu. Apakah benar ini karya Siwon_ Hyeong_? Sejak kapan _namja_ chingunya itu melukis sosok manusia? Ia perhatikan kembali lukisan itu sosok yang nampak manis, ah bukan… atau bahkan bisa dikatakan cantik…. Pikiran – pikiran negative sudah membelenggu otak Kibum, ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin kini _namja_ yang ia cintai berkhianat di belakangnya?

"Siwon _Hyeong_…." Ucap Kibum seraya mengusap lembut cincin yang melingkar manis di jari manisnya itu sebagai tanda ikatan cinta mereka berdua. Hatinya begitu sakit menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, bulir bulir bening merembes keluar dari pelupuk kedua irisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tepat satu minggu, dan Siwon pun menepati janjinya untuk menyelesaikan karya lukisannya itu, ia membungkus lukisannya begitu rapi dan ia nampak begitu puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri itu.

"Zhou Mi_-sshi_ mudah – mudahan Anda tidak kecewa dengan karya saya ini." Gumam Siwon seraya mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas pergi menuju restoran yang pertama kali ia gunakan untuk bertemu dengan Zhou Mi.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi hitam milik Siwon sudah melesat kencang menuju tempat perjanjian antara dirinya dan juga Zhou Mi, Siwon tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Kibum mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, semenjak peristiwa Kibum memasuki ruang gallery Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu, Kibum sudah tidak percaya lagi akan cinta yang Siwon berikan untuknya, dan ia ingin mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ada di lukisan itu, karena ia yakin bahwa hari ini Siwon akan menemui orang yang membuatnya ingin menampar sosok misterius itu detik itu juga.

Siwon sudah tiba di sebuah restoran yang sama seperti saat awal ia dan Zhou Mi bertemu. Siwon langsung mencari meja bernomor 412, dan rupanya Zhou Mi belum datang juga, Siwon menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu ia mencari ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi Zhou Mi.

"Lebih baik aku tunggu saja dia." Gumam Siwon yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghubungi Zhou Mi dan kembali ia menyimpan ponselnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam lebih Siwon menunggu kedatangan Zhou Mi, namun orang yang ia tunggu itu tak kunjung datang.

"Mungkin dia benar – benar sibuk." Gumam Siwon seraya menghela nafasnya begitu berat dan ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju parkiran mobil. Namun sejenak ia membalikkan tubuhnya karena ia masih berharap Zhou Mi untuk datang.

"I..itu? Zhou Mi_-sshi_…" Seru Siwon seraya sedikit berlari ketika ia melihat sosok Zhou Mi yang pergi menyeberangi jalan.

"Zhou Mi_-sshi_…." Siwon terus saja memanggil nama Zhou Mi meskipun sang empunya nama tak menyahut atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk menoleh.

Dengan menenteng lukisannya, Siwon terus saja mengejar Zhou Mi hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berada di tengah tengah jalan, dari arah berlawanan sebuah truk besar melaju begitu kencang.

"SIWON _HYEONG_ AWASSSSS!" Pekik Kibum yang hanya bisa berdiri lemas di depan mobilnya.

Siwon menoleh dan ia sudah tidak sempat untuk menghindar lagi, ia hanya bisa memejamkan kedua iris obsidiannya seraya memeluk erat lukisan yang ada padanya…

CKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT BRAAAAKKKKKK… Truk tersebut tetap menabrak Siwon, tubuhnya terhempas beberapa meter dari jalan raya… Kibum langsung berlari kearah Siwon, begitu juga dengan puluhan orang yang mulai mendekat kearah Siwon.

"S-Siwon _Hyeong_ bangun…." Kibum menangis pilu melihat keadaan kekasihnya kini. Melihat sang kekasih yang terkapar dengan bersimbah darah membuatnya semakin tak sanggup untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa saja tolong panggilkan ambulans…." Pekik Kibum menatap sendu kearah kerumunan orang – orang disampingnya.

"S-Siwon _Hyeong_ bertahanlah…." Kibum menangis sekencang mungkin melihat Siwon yang kini terbaring di pangkuannya.

"K-Kibummie…." Ucap Siwon disela sela erangan kesakitannya.

"_N-Ne_ _Hyeong_, kau jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang." Bulir – bulir air mata Kibum sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk ia tahan. Ia mencoba menyentuh wajah Siwon meskipun kini wajah tampan itu nampak begitu pucat dengan tetesan tetesan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, "K-Kibummie, t-tolong b-berikan lukisan ini kepada orang yang bernama Zhou Mi…. k-katakan pa-padanya bahwa aku sa-sangat berterima kasih de-dengannya…." Ucap Siwon dengan suara yang terputus – terputus diantara rasa sakit yang mendera di sekujur tubuhnya.

"_H_-_Hyeong_…. kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang mengucapkannya uh? Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Kibum begitu emosional.

"De-dengarkan aku Kibummie, mungkin aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, mungkin ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu, mungkin…." Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat ia tahu bahwa Kibum menangis semakin kencang.

"Hikz…. _Hyeong_, sudah hentikan, aku mohon hentikan…."

"K-Kibummie…." Siwon berusaha meraih tangan Kibum dan ia mencoba untuk menciumnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. "Se-selamat tinggal Kibummie…." Sedetik kemudian Siwon menutup kedua iris obsidiannya begitu rapat.

"_H_-_Hyeong_…. bangun _Hyeong_…. siapa yang akan menemaniku _Hyeong_…. _Hyeong_ bangun…" Kibum terus menangis dan memeluk begitu erat _namja_ yang begitu ia cintai itu yang kini telah pergi untuk selama – lamanya.

Acara pemakaman Siwon baru saja dilangsungkan, Kibum hendak meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut, datang sesosok _namja_ mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, tak jauh berbeda dengan Kibum datang mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita Kibummie…" Ucap sosok _namja_ itu seraya menghela nafasnya.

"_Gomawo_ Leeteuk _Hyeong_…." Jawab Kibum dengan bibir yang masih bergetar karena ia terus saja menangis tanpa henti.

"Siwon begitu hebat bahkan ia terus melindungi karyanya hingga detik terakhir, dan aku berharap mereka bisa bertemu disana." Ujar Leeteuk seraya menatap kearah makam Siwon.

"A-Apa maksudmu _Hyeong_… bertemu?"

Leeteuk berbalik dan kini menatap Kibum kembali, "Kibum_-ah_, perlu kau tahu, sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu Zhou Mi meninggal karena penyakit kanker otak yang ia derita selama 2 tahun ini, ia menemui Siwon untuk melukisnya bukanlah tanpa alasan…. Dia juga merupakan pelukis yang hebat namun karena penyakitnya itulah, ia sudah tidak mempunyai semangat lagi untuk berkarya. Sebulan yang lalu ia melihat Siwon memamerkan hasil karya lukisannya yang begitu mengagumkan baginya, dan ia memintaku untuk menghubunginya karena ia menginginkan Siwon untuk melukisnya."

"Ke-kenapa…." Kibum masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengusap lembut pundak Kibum, "Kibum_-ah_ ini ada titipan surat dari Zhou Mi untuk Siwon, mungkin kau mau membacanya?" Leeteuk merogoh saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan dan memberikan sepucuk surat itu kepada Kibum.

Kibum menerima surat itu namun ia tidak langsung membacanya, "_Aniya_ _Hyeong_, ini surat untuk Siwon _Hyeong_, aku tidak berhak untuk membacanya, biarkanlah aku simpan surat ini di gallery lukisan milik Siwon _Hyeong_…. Biarkanlah ini semua tersimpan untuk selama – lamanya….."

**_FIN…._**

* * *

**_"Sesungguhnya, kita tak pernah benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang pernah kita cintai. Apapun yang memisahkan kita: jarak, hubungan terdahulu atau hubungan sesudahnya, bahkan kematian. Cinta yang kita rasakan dan jiwa yang kita temui lewat cinta itu akan selamanya berada dihati kita."_**

* * *

_**Annyeonghasseo... *wave hand**_

_**Lama tak jumpa...**_

_**Saya kembali menulis FF gaje yang punya alur cerita jelek, Feel gak dapat tapi tetap nekat publish nich FF ^^v**_

_**Thanks bagi reader yang mau baca + review *deep bow**_


End file.
